Aqueous latices of elastomer, usually styrene-butadiene rubber (SBR), are often used in applications requiring flame retardant properties, such as backings of carpet, draperies, and fabrics, whether woven or non-woven. In the past, flame retardant properties have been provided by halogenated additives such as chlorinated SBR latex or brominated additives, both in combination with antimony oxide.
Concerns about combustion of materials containing halogenated materials in an occupied building or other structure has caused a shift from halogenated flame retardant additives to non-halogenated compounds such as aluminum trihydrate (ATH). To provide adequate flame retardant properties, high loadings of ATH have been included in the SBR latex, which unfortunately diminishes other needed physical properties of the latex when formed as a backing on the carpet, draperies, or fabric, increases weight, costs, and disposal and recycling issues.